Koszmar
by why.huh
Summary: Złe wspomnienia L'a z dzeciństwa... Moja wersja wydarzeń, próba odpowiedzi na pytanie ' dlaczego L był tak strasznie samotny'


L od dłuższego czasu leżał w łóżku i próbował zasnąć. Niestety po głowie krążyło mu wiele natrętnych myśli, a przykuty do prawej ręki łańcuch brzęczał przy każdym ruchu, co znacznie utrudniało sprawę.

Detektyw spojrzał na zarys leżącego po drugiej stronie łóżka Lighta. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w jego spokojny, równy oddech, po czym zamknął oczy. Był jedną z najinteligentniejszych osób na świecie, a mimo to nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego ten chłopak tak bardzo go zmienił. L od zawsze unikał kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Każdego kontaktu, a zwłaszcza fizycznego. Nienawidził gdy go dotykano, rzadko kiedy podawał nawet rękę na przywitanie bądź pożegnanie. Bał się tego.

_Ciemny pokój, głośne kroki i ciężki oddech. Silny zapach potu i alkoholu._

Z Lightem było inaczej. Nie wzbudzał w nim strachu, ale zaufanie. To było coś nowego, L nigdy nie czuł do nikogo czegoś podobnego… Light stał się jego przyjacielem, pomimo okoliczności, w jakich dane im było się poznać. Detektyw lubił spędzać z nim czas, czy to rozmawiając, czy po prostu milcząc i zwyczajnie ciesząc się obecnością chłopca. Czuł się przy nim bezpieczny, jak nigdy wcześniej w całym swoim życiu.

_Mały, czarnowłosy chłopiec kulący się w kącie. Im bliżej niego były kroki, tym większe dreszcze wstrząsały jego drobnym ciałem._

L zdawał sobie sprawę, że czuje do Lighta więcej, niż tylko przyjaźń. Ale wiedział też, że ze strony Yagamiego nie może liczyć na nic innego. On miał Misę i mimo że nie wyglądał na szczególnie szczęśliwego w jej towarzystwie, detektyw sądził, że tylko kwestią czasu jest zauroczenie się Lighta modelką.

_Mężczyzna był już tak blisko, że chłopiec czuł na sobie jego oddech. Z jego piersi wydobył się urywany szloch. Wzdrygnął się czując na sobie dotyk mężczyzny. _

Przy Lighcie zapominał. O smutku, o przeszłości, nawet o swoich podejrzeniach co do niego. Jego obecność przynosiła ukojenie.

_Mężczyzna przeniósł dziecko na łóżko. Później był tylko przeraźliwy ból. Chłopiec nawet nie krzyczał, wiedział, że to nic nie da, a jego oprawca zacznie poruszać się szybciej, sprawiając jeszcze więcej cierpienia. Wiedział, że nikt go nie uratuje, ale że musi wytrzymać tylko chwilę, jeszcze tylko moment i będzie po wszystkim. A potem czekały go 23 godziny spokoju. Do następnego razu. Kiedy mężczyzna wychodził mały chłopiec zwijał się w kłębek na łóżku i cichutko łkał pełen bólu i obrzydzenia do samego siebie._

L usłyszał ciężkie kroki. Po chwili w jego nozdrza uderzył przerażająco znajomy zapach alkoholu i potu. Chłopak z mocno bijącym sercem spojrzał na drugi kraniec łóżka. Wystraszony odkrył, że Lighta tam nie ma. Poczuł na sobie dotyk, który wywołał silny dreszcz szczupłego ciała. Zrezygnowany uświadomił sobie, że nikt go nie uratuje. Nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił.

-Ciii… Już dobrze. Wszystko w porządku- usłyszał uspokajający głos Lighta. L powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel delikatnie gładzi go po włosach i ociera mokre od łez policzki. Leżał tak blisko niego, jak nigdy przedtem. Detektyw wciąż wystraszony koszmarem przysunął się do Yagamiego i wtulił twarz w jego ciepły tors. Ten początkowo zamarł zaskoczony lecz po chwili objął wciąż łkającego czarnowłosego chłopca i znów zaczął szeptać do niego uspokajająco.

- Nie pozwól mu mnie skrzywdzić- poprosił cichutko L podnosząc głowę i patrząc na Lighta zapłakanymi, ciemnymi oczami dziecka. Student czuł jak jego serce ściska się boleśnie na ten widok.

- Nie pozwolę. Obiecuję- wyszeptał w odpowiedzi przysięgając sobie w duchu, że nie pozwoli, aby ktokolwiek zranił L'a. To, co starszy chłopak mamrotał przez sen było przerażająco okrutne i niestety wyjaśniało jego dystans do jakichkolwiek kontaktów z ludźmi. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego jemu pozwalał na tak wiele. Light nie chciał być przyjacielem L'a. Chciał być kimś więcej. Jednak wiedział, że to pragnienie nigdy się nie spełni.

Teraz czując w ramionach trzęsące się od stłumionego płaczu, wychudzone ciało ukochanego chłopca, poczuł nagły przypływ nienawiści do tych, którzy mu to zrobili. _Jak mogli go tak bardzo skrzywdzić?_ – tłukło mu się po głowie. Light był wściekły także na siebie. Przecież wcale nie interesował się przyszłością L'a. Mimo że na początku znajomości detektyw unikał kontaktu fizycznego jak ognia, nie zaniepokoiło go to. Uznał to po prostu za kolejne dziwactwo tego specyficznego osobnika. Jednak im lepiej się poznawali, tym bardziej chłopak zbliżał się do Lighta. Zauważył, że jest jedyną osobą, którą detektyw jest w stanie dotknąć bez błysku czegoś nieokreślonego w oczach. Tej nocy dotarło do niego, że był to strach.

_Dlaczego nie boisz się tylko mnie?_- przemknęło mu przez myśl. Po chwili jednak dotarło do niego, że to nieistotne. L mu zaufał. Light nie mógł do zawieść. Pragnął się nim zaopiekować, ofiarować mu to, czego nigdy wcześniej nie dostał: ciepło i prawdziwą miłość. Jednak po tym, co usłyszał, gdy chłopak mówił przez sen wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach. Detektyw chciał jego przyjaźni, nie miłości. Gdyby Light powiedział mu, że go kocha, nie mogliby być nadal przyjaciółmi. Wszystko albo nic. Był zbyt dużym tchórzem, żeby zaryzykować to, co miał teraz. Podejrzewał, że gdyby przeżył to, co L, nie potrafiłby kochać. Dlatego Light wiedział, że nigdy nie odważy się ujawnić przed nim swych uczuć.

Spojrzał na spokojnego już chłopca, wtulonego w jego tors. L spał z rękami wczepionymi w koszulę przyjaciela. Obejmujące go ramiona dały mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i chroniły przed kolejnymi koszmarami.

- Nie dam nikomu cię skrzywdzić. Już nigdy- przyrzekł szeptem Light zanurzając twarz w czarnych włosach ukochanego i całując go delikatnie w czubek głowy. Mógł dla niego zrobić tylko tyle.

Bardzo proszę o komentarze!


End file.
